


A Silent Boatman's Secret

by Cinnamon_Cop



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Hermes, Character Study, Charon can change his face, Charon has a secret, Charon is actually a tease, Charon too, Fluff and Smut, Hermes is a cutie, Hermes is really in love, Hermes loves him for it, I know it seems improbable, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's definitely /not/ fast, Kissing, M/M, Money man is mean, Okay I'll stop now, Oops, Praise, Sad for Hermes huh, Saw some art on Twitter and went whoaaa, Size Difference, Sorry Not Sorry, Sweet, Teasing, That's my headcanon and I stick with it, This time around I have a headcanon, This will probably die in new but I am writing it and that's that, Top Charon, Wall Sex, but it happens, eh you know me, give it a chance, however, just read it pls, kinda like all the shit I write, oh yeah, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Cop/pseuds/Cinnamon_Cop
Summary: Charon is the stoic boatman of the Underworld. His sole focus used to be money and nothing but money. He never paid attention to those around him, not even to his family, nor to his friends. Actually... he never thought he had any friends. But as he worked his usual rounds, he was met with the messenger of Olympus, Hermes. And Charon allowed himself to be utterly open around the God of Swiftness.About everything.
Relationships: Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 187





	A Silent Boatman's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> ☆Please check out my Twitter!!☆
> 
> NOTE TO ANY ARTIST OUT THERE: If you feel inspired in any way to draw by my works, /please/ don't hesitate to do it! Omg, I would /love/ to see anyone draw anything based on my writing! If you post it on Twitter, tag me please, I wanna see it! My username is @Sin__Snake (with two underscores)!
> 
> Okay, hear me out- I saw some neat fanarts on Twitter and I realized that, indeed, these two definitely could have /a lot/ chemistry. I played Hades enough to know how Charon and Hermes are personality-wise and to me, it seems very similar to how Than and Zag are, but also strangely different. I mean, Charon doesn't seem to be closed-off in the way Than is, like, not bound by feelings and how he interacts with those around him. He seems more like the type to be closed off by choice, more focused on his business rather than on getting along with others. Hermes, he seems the type to try and be social with as many people as possible given his job and the way he executes it. He is cheery and eager to get going, being the God of Swiftness and all that- I'll use this fic as a bit of a character study as well, but we'll see how it plays out in the end. I don't expect it to be read by a lot of people, but who knows?
> 
> In this fic, I headcanon that Charon can secretly change his appearance. As in, his face, actually. I have this idea where he basically shifts his face into a more 'human' one (with skin, lips, eyes and eyelids, yanno, the whole deal), but the thing is that his face will have a skull-like marking (or a face-painting) on it, a sign of how he usually looks and all. Uh- Hold up, let me see if I... Aha! Like this guy, actually: https://www.entertainmentmesh.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/Detailed-Sugar-skull-makeup.jpg (Check this link for a better reference because I suck at explaining-) Also, his eyes are the shade of his purple smoke and sharp and glowy- Don'tcha just love to see it.
> 
> Basically what I am saying is that Charon can kiss Hermes if he so wishes to and Hermes is all on board with it. And more. Even if he gets a mouthful of smoke or two in the process. Also, Charon still can't talk, only do his usual groans and all, but Hermes understands him just like everyone else does in the game. Glad we got that sorted out!
> 
> REMINDER: If you have any suggestions for either these two or Thanatos and Zagreus, write them down in the comments below for me to check out and choose from! Thank you for reading my works and let's buckle up, guys!

Charon is definitely not much of a talker.

All who know him are well aware of this particular predicament the boatman of the Underworld finds himself in. Charon was never able to talk like his brothers or sisters, instead being limited to unusual groans and growls, as if the Fates themselves wanted to play some sort of sick joke on his destiny. Not to mention the usual (and probably unhealthy for any normal person) quantity of smoke he lets out of his boney mouth whenever he makes a sound or two. It's all just a mess.

Luckily for him, those around understand what he is trying to communicate. Despite not being able to make diverse sounds or form proper words, Charon certainly possesses a very bright and ingenious mind, which, usually, seems to be focused on one thing and one thing alone.

_Money._

The reason as to why the Stygian Boatman is so utterly obsessed with gathering riches is yet to be understood by anyone. Possibly even himself. Ever since he first appeared in the world, Charon knew he had a simple goal: gather obols and deliver souls across the rivers of the dead. He never bothered himself with interacting with others outside of work, aside from the occasions in which he would get customers for the shop he runs on the side of his usual tasks. 

'Customers'. _Hah_. As if the prince of the Underworld is someone Charon should address in a plural manner when he is literally the sole customer the boatman ever gets.

All in all, Charon tended to be a loner. Not even his own brothers knew about his whereabouts, most of the time, if not all. Even Thanatos, who happened to have a chat or two with the boatman due to their lines of work intersecting, has no clue what's going on through his older brother's head. It's all a huge mystery, it would seem.

Alas... that mystery was solved by someone _nobody_ probably expected.

_Charon didn't collaborate with many people. Most of the time, he was alone, paddling his vessel across the rivers of the Underworld, always in search for his next destination so he would get another delivery done on time. But as centuries brushed past the stoic boatman's figure, he was met with a new... 'associate' who managed to turn everything around in all of the good ways for him._

_"Hiya, boss! Name's Hermes, messenger of Olympus, God of Swiftness, yadda yadda- No time for idle chatter! We have a job to do, so chop chop!" Hermes said, all smiles and fast words. Charon eyed him with a curious gaze, unsure of what to make of the joyful, little god with wings on his boots and head who was hovering in front of him at the time. Hermes blinked in confusion as he waited for a word from the taller, thinking he, once again, managed to annoy someone with just a few, small words, only to jolt when Charon let out a low, deep groan, smoke passing by his teeth and filling the air around them. "...Oooooh." Hermes exclaimed, realization hitting him. "You're one of those silent ones, huh? Oh, no worries, I can do the talking for the both of us. But now, let's get to work! Clock's ticking!"_

_Slightly overwhelmed by someone so energetic, Charon could only offer a nod in return._

_As time passed and the two met for their work more often, Charon learned more and more about Hermes and what he was like. The messenger was cheery and determined to get his work done as fast as possible, a small 'flaw' that appeared due to the nature of his godhood. But Charon could always tell that Hermes was holding something back from the world, something the God of Swiftness wasn't eager to let others see._

_So one day, Charon asked him about it._

_Groaning lowly, Charon looked at Hermes as the messenger was chatting up a storm about the latest gossip he stumbled across in his home realm. Hermes stopped his line of thought in an instant, a habit Charon appreciated in the youth, eyeing the boatman with a slightly curious, yet intrigued gaze. "Oh? And what makes you think I am not feeling well, Charon? I feel better than ever, what-" But Charon interrupted him again, groaning softly, as if to say 'No. No, you aren't.'_

_Hermes could tell Charon saw right through him, if those purple, empty spaces in the boatman's skull eyeing him (probably) in such way were anything to go by. The messenger frowned, an unusual expression on his generally happy face, sighing softly before he decided that, well, maybe... maybe he could let at least Charon know about his issues. "It's... I feel like I am annoying, you know? Usually, a lot of those I talk to get pissed at me for how talkative I am, so I suppose I, uh... Kinda feel weary that you may think that too, in a sense?" Hermes admitted, averting his gaze as he allowed his colleague to know what troubled him._

_Charon stood silent (as usual, most of the time), trying to search for the proper words to say_ _(well, not really)_ _to reassure Hermes. Sure, people may look at him and think that he is scary and unapproachable, but in fact, Charon can be caring, if he so wishes to. And the fact that Hermes never judged him for his predicament always made the boatman's dead heart tremble in delight, so he wanted to return the gesture in kind. "Kkkhaaauugh...." Charon groaned, which translated to 'I don't find you annoying in the slightest, Hermes.'_

_Hermes widened his eyes and for a split second, he just... froze. He was never told that before, so it was no wonder he was shocked, was it? A few tears prickled at the corners of his eyes and he grinned, bright and happy as the wings on his head fluttered, playfully punching Charon's shoulder in return as he spoke, "Thanks a bunch, boss. You're... you're real nice."_

_Charon tipped his hat as a reply and off they went to their next destination._

* * *

_One day, Charon was waiting for Hermes' usual delivery at the gates of the Underworld, idly playing with his oar in the bloody waters of the Styx, small puffs of purple smoke leaving his mouth as he made ripples and waves in the surface of the liquid. Hermes was taking a bit longer than usual, so the boatman may have been a little worried, but at least he got some time for himself to think and sort out what he wanted to say to the other._

_It's been many years since him and Hermes began working together. And many years since the day Charon reassured Hermes he wasn't a bother in the slightest. Ever since, their encounters began shifting in an unexpected way, which Charon didn't know if he should be glad or scared about (as if the boatman of the Underworld could actually feel fear)._

_Hermes began lingering around him even after they finished the work they had to do. He would spend time just keeping Charon company and gradually, the Stygian Boatman found himself feeling fond towards the little god with fluttering boots. Hermes, too, felt as if Charon understood him more than anyone else did, so it wasn't really a mystery as to why he stood by the elder's side more than he was actually supposed to. In fact, the messenger began having feelings for the other, which Charon caught on pretty fast considering the God of Swiftness had never been known for his great ability to hide things._

_That day, Hermes came by almost fifteen minutes later than usual. The youth looked almost tired, having flown there at maximum speed, Charon groaning softly in a questioning tone, as if to ask him 'What's the matter?' Hermes landed on the snowy ground in front of the boatman and panted, bowing slightly, hands on his knees as he struggled to catch his breath enough to be able to form a coherent phrase without wheezing in the middle of it. "Just... I... whew! Boss Zeus made me do some extra deliveries today, sorry for being late! This certainly stains my record as the fastest God, doesn't it?"_

_Charon shook his head with a groan and Hermes smiled happily. As they looked at each other for a little longer than necessary, Hermes found himself flushing and gazing away shyly, flying up as he fidgeted with the hem of his chiton, Charon making a deep sound almost akin to a chuckle. They started their short journey, one that would've ended too soon... if Charon wasn't especially paddling slower than usual, just for the sake of earning more moments in the company of the smaller god._

_Strangely enough, it was silent for a while. Hermes seemed deep in thought, something Charon never thought he would live to witness. Would this be a good time to try and speak of his affections, though? Hermes doesn't seem in the best mindset to deal with that... But then again, Charon wants to get it off his chest, because it had been troubling him for a while. He always thought he had feelings for nothing else but money, but now, with Hermes... it's all strange and foreign. But the boatman doesn't dislike it._

_"Grrraa-"_

_"C-Charon, I-"_

_Realizing they spoke at the same time, the two gods stopped in the middle of it, Hermes flushing again while Charon averted his gaze. The smoke seeping from his mouth grew a bit thicker for a moment and Hermes knew the boatman long enough to realize it meant Charon felt... embarrassed. It brought a slight smile to the messenger's lips, before he sighed, "Charon, boss, listen... I, uh- I kinda... I like you. I really do." Hermes admitted, now properly looking at the taller god, whose arms that were busy paddling with his oar froze in mid air for a brief moment._

_Charon, who took a moment to process what Hermes said, suddenly brought his boat to a halt and turned to face the smaller properly, the empty spaces meant to be his eyes glowing softly as he groaned. Hermes tilted his head, trying to get what Charon was saying, because, for once... the boatman sounded like he was stuttering (if that was even possible in the groans he made). Focusing on his words, Charon growled lowly, which translated to 'Me too... I like you too, pretty bird.'_

_Well, that was something._

_Hermes almost squeaked when he registered what Charon called him, face burning bright red as he looked at the other. "P-Pretty- Gods, boss! You c-can't just go ahead and say that! I-I-" Hermes was at a loss for words and Charon almost felt nervous, unsure of whether or not the nickname he assigned for the younger was a good one. Did Hermes not like it? Did Charon make a mistake?_

_Noticing the slight look of anxiousness on the boatman's boney face, Hermes immediately shook his head and smiled, "A-Ah, don't worry! I didn't mind it! It's just-" Stopping himself, it was Hermes' turn to groan as he covered his face with one hand, dragging it down a little before he took a deep breath to compose himself. "I am not used to that, haha... That's all. But I like it! Just like I like you." The messenger murmured, much to Charon's delight, who resumed his paddling towards the current terminal, now speeding up just slightly for the sake of getting to talk it out properly with Hermes without any idle souls watching them or listening in._

_Once Charon docked the boat nearby one of his harbors, he turned to face Hermes again, about to try and bring the matter of their feelings up again, only to freeze from head to toe when Hermes bowed in his flight and pressed his warm, soft lips against the boatman's boney mouth. It was small, a chaste kiss Hermes wanted to give the other just for the sake of it, and Charon couldn't help but groan in the softest way as the messenger pulled back, excusing himself and promising he will be back as soon as possible._

_And as soon as Hermes was gone, Charon's mouth poured out the thickest and most intense wave of smoke it ever did in his entire existence._

* * *

After that, the two ended up being a couple. Hermes would do his best to come by and visit Charon as often as possible and, as they spent more time together, they learned everything about one another. Yet even so, there was one thing Charon didn't let Hermes in on. One last thing that was meant to make a difference in their relationship.

_Charon actually had a face._

He never used it in front of others before. Charon never spent time with other people in the first place and, in the rare cases he did, he preferred his 'business face' over the one that made him look more human. It somehow gave him this sense of intimidation towards those he faced, one that demanded respect and slight fear from the souls he shepherd back into the Underworld. So to think someone as pretty as Hermes liked him enough to _kiss_ him when he had _that_ face on...

Charon felt utterly blessed he met someone like the little messenger.

Today, Charon is determined to show Hermes his true face. He wants the youth to see him for who he truly is and, hopefully, Hermes is going to like it. How is Charon going to do it, though? Well, that's rather simple. The boatman has a plan, after all.

You see, Hermes gained a specific habit during the span of their relationship. Every time he came by with a delivery, he would offer Charon a hug and one of those soft kisses of his that drove the boatman insane. Charon couldn't figure for the life of him what drove the youth to kiss him when he was nothing but a creepy skull, but he surely found it extremely endearing, to say the least. But this time around, that isn't what is important.

The Stygian Boatman was waiting at their usual meeting spot, doing that thing he did when he didn't have something better to do. He was slowly moving his oar through Styx's surface, making those soft ripples he loved to watch more than he probably should. Despite looking as calm as usual, Charon was honestly nervous. He had no clue how Hermes was going to react to the change, but hopefully... hopefully it all turns out well. 

A few more minutes of his deep thoughts and Charon heard a familiar flutter of wings coming towards him at top speed. He shuffled to face the incoming sound and was met with Hermes' smiling face, the messenger already eager to gain some long-awaited contact with his beloved, scary boatman. "Good day, Charon, love! Brought a fresh batch of souls for you to get to the other side, so off we go! But first~" Hermes hummed, landing on the boat in front of Charon, hugging the boatman happily and laying his head on the taller man's chest, Charon groaning lovingly as he held the youth close. The chiton he wore almost covered Hermes up when Charon held him and Hermes always loved feeling enveloped in the older god's embrace, the contact making him grin bright.

Then, just like clockwork, Hermes tiptoed to try and get a kiss from Charon. And that's when Charon pulled out his trump card of the day. 

At first, Hermes just pressed his lips against the familiar, boney texture of his lover's skull-like face, sensing the smoke that came out, though he didn't really mind it. He had his eyes closed, so he didn't notice when Charon changed his face, at least not until a foreign feeling caught his attention. It was soft, gentle... almost like actual _lips_ and Hermes found himself pulling back, eyes wide as he checked what the matter was. The sight he saw made his heart race.

Charon smiled at him. _Actually_ smiled. The boatman had a human face and Hermes couldn't help but flush at how... how _handsome_ his lover looked like this. Charon took off his hat and hummed deeply, Hermes admiring the pretty way the boatman's long, silvery hair cascaded at his back and slightly on his shoulders. The messenger didn't mind the skull-like markings on the older god's face, being too preoccupied with ogling the boatman and taking in his appearance. "Grraah..." Charon groaned softly, saying _'Is this to your liking, pretty bird?'_ as he took a hold of Hermes' hand and brought it up to his newly formed lips, kissing the back of it gingerly and making the other god _burn_.

Hermes had to try and reset his brain to actually form proper sentences without stuttering. "You're... You're so handsome, Charon! Is this... _the real you?_ " He found himself asking, Charon nodding with one of those charming smiles of his.

_Gods help poor Hermes._

Hermes couldn't help it but wonder... how does it feel to properly kiss Charon now? And what if those lips would press against his own, against his neck, against _all of skin_ \- The messenger found himself flushing, making Charon chuckle deeply in that groan-like way of his. "D-Don't laugh at me! Have you _seen_ you??" Hermes huffed, Charon shrugging a tad before he placed his hat back on his head and turned to get started on steering the boat towards the next harbor, as usual. That just wouldn't do, now.

For the entirety of the ride, Hermes was bothered by thoughts of Charon kissing him again. He wanted to just pull the tall, good-looking boatman somewhere where they could be on their own and kiss him silly until they were both out of breath neither of them needed in the first place. Or, well... at least Charon surely didn't. _Right?_

As soon as Charon ushered the souls on his boat away, Hermes took their place, landing on the boat with a bit more force than necessary, making Charon sway slightly and attempt to regain his balance since he wasn't floating this time around. The older god eyed the smaller in a confused manner, this time with actual, purple and beautiful _eyes_ , and Hermes almost lost his confidence, if he wasn't determined to get the other to kiss him again. Shifting so he would be toe to toe with his taller lover, Hermes didn't even bother to listen to the questioning groan Charon gave him, tugging the boatman down by his long chiton and crashing his lips against his with enough force to clash their teeth just a little, Charon's eyes flying wide with surprise. 

Hermes was nervous. He didn't know if Charon was really okay with this much contact since all they did so far were small kisses and hugs, but his anxieties all vanished as soon as the taller wrapped his arms around him securely, closing his eyes and tilting his head to deepen the kiss they were sharing. 

In this form, with Charon having skin and lips to actually kiss, Hermes almost felt as if he could lose himself. The sensation was honestly getting him drunk, small noises of enjoyment leaving him in their kiss as the small wings on his boots as well as those on his head were fluttering in delight. Charon was a strangely good kisser, which made Hermes feel a pang of jealousy in his chest, wondering if his silent lover had someone else before him or not. There was no way he was this amazing by nature, _right?_

To test the waters, Hermes nipped playfully at Charon's bottom lip, trying to see what sort of reaction could he coax out of the older god with it. To his satisfaction, Charon groaned softly and deepened their kiss, getting Hermes to open his mouth, the messenger shuddering when he felt a cold, slick, but soft muscle press past his lips and against his tongue. The fact that he got a mouthful of Charon's smoke in the process was honestly trivial at this point, what with how _amazing_ it felt to have his tongue massaged by the boatman's longer own. _Gods, can Charon get more incredible than this?_

Pulling away due to his worry for Hermes' breathing, Charon groaned in a very small, gentle manner, as if to say ' _Are you alright, beloved?_ '. Hermes, still dazed from their kiss and with a few remnants of his lover's smoke trailing out of his mouth, smiled almost drunkenly as he tiptoed, letting his lips brush against Charon's own and placing his hands on the man's chest as he purred, " _More._ " He was getting riled up by the feeling of his lover's kisses, so sue him for wanting more of that delightful sensation, alright?

Charon was surprised by the sudden request, but he would be lying if he said he didn't want more of those kisses from Hermes as well. It made his dead heart shudder as he suddenly swept his small lover up in his strong arms and shifted them both to his personal side of Erebus, not willing to let any onlookers catch a glimpse of his special time with the messenger. Hermes should've probably been worried for his work, truly, with him being the God of Swiftness and whatnot, but... he somehow couldn't bring himself to care when Charon was carrying him bridal style as if he weighed little to nothing. 

Once they made it to the secluded space, Charon gingerly let Hermes down on his feet, growling lovingly as more smoke seeped out of his mouth. Hermes smiled bright and, after a bit of shy fiddling, they were once again on each other in an instant. Hermes tried to be more daring, pushing his own tongue against Charon's when the boatman tried to pull the move from before on him again, but it seems Charon wasn't willing to give up control so easily. Charon growled sweetly in their kiss and, now that he focused on it, Hermes realized his lover's voice no longer sounded ghostly. It was... somewhat warmer, more filled with emotion and, to simply put it, _more human_. And the messenger found himself eager to hear more of it come out again.

Charon slowly led Hermes backwards towards one of the tall, golden statues in the chamber, never once breaking the increasingly heated kiss happening between them now. Hermes was eager to receive everything Charon wanted to give him, moaning softly in their kiss as his lover skillfully dominated his mouth. Once his back was pressed against the cold, flat and tall base of the statue (which acted basically like a wall of sorts on the floating island), Hermes shuddered at the sensation before he gasped and widened his eyes, feeling one of Charon's legs press between his own. It sent shivers of ecstasy coursing through his body and Charon slowly pulled away from their kiss again, his hands that were adorned by golden rings and bands of all kinds now resting on the messenger's hips. The boatman placed his forehead against Hermes', amethyst, glowing eyes staring half-lidded and full of love and desire into Hermes' black ones. 

Hermes smiled drunkenly once more and raised a hand to cup one of Charon's cheeks, allowing his thumb to trace the boatman's sharp cheekbone as he hummed in a soft voice, "This feels so good, Charon... You're wonderful, handsome~..." Hermes praised, making Charon groan slightly in embarrassment, pressing his thigh more against the younger's crotch almost as some sort of revenge. Hermes moaned lovingly and couldn't help the way his hips bucked on their own, rutting slightly against his lover's thick, strong thigh.

_So Charon hides muscle under those robes, after all._

Charon growled sweetly and kissed Hermes again, hands sliding towards the messenger's bottom, cupping it and squeezing, making Hermes gasp once more. It sent one of those shivers across his veins again and Charon took the opportunity to slide his long, cold tongue down Hermes' throat, the shorter having no option but to take it all. Hermes' arms wrapped around Charon's back as they kissed and suddenly, he found himself breaking the kiss with a surprised sound, only because Charon lifted him by his thighs, pressing him against the statue's base enough for Hermes to feel the lines of Charon's defined muscles beneath his clothes. 

He wants those clothes off. _Now_.

The display of force the boatman showed made Hermes get ten times more excited than before. He could feel himself getting impossibly hard in his underwear and Charon surely seemed delighted by this new piece of information. Especially considering the cloth covering Hermes' crotch left a lot to the imagination, showing his erection standing up tall and eager even beneath a couple of layers. Hermes wrapped his legs around Charon's hips for support and huffed, "Come on, love... Lose the robes already! I have to know what's beneath those, alright?" He teased, but Charon actually took it seriously, much to Hermes' delight.

The boatman didn't hesitate to start undressing. He began by removing the intricate collar of gold and obols from his shoulders, dumping it on the ground without a care and exposing his strong, muscular neck. Hermes was beginning to wonder just how _ripped_ Charon could be beneath all those layers of clothing, as well as how exactly did the boatman _get_ that ripped in the first place.

_So many questions, such little time._

Charon continued his slow disrobing, his long chiton following his collar next. For the sake of removing it, Charon lowered Hermes to the ground for a bit. That allowed Hermes to face the man's bare, broad chest and shoulders and his abs and _Blood and Darkness why is Charon sporting an eight pack and such an amazing V-line- And is that a happy trail leading down to the waistband of his pants??_

Hermes feels like he will explode if Charon isn't going to move any faster.

"Gods, Charon, come _on!_ Hurry a little for my sake, okay, boss?? I am boiling over here!" Hermes urged, earning himself another one of those deep, amused chuckles he loved (and currently kinda hated) from Charon. The boatman motioned for him to be patient and instead of proceeding to take off his leg armor and pants, Charon decided Hermes was way too clothed for the occasion. The messenger flushed and shut up as Charon began making quick work of his chiton, only to burst into a fit of chuckles and giggles when his tall lover made a confused and slightly annoyed face as he fiddled with Hermes' girdle. "Now, now, let me-" 

Hermes gingerly pushed Charon's hands away as the boatman growled lowly, undoing the piece of clothing with such speed Charon's eyes couldn't really keep up. He let his chiton drop onto the ground, remaining in nothing but a pair of orange boxer briefs, the intense color making Charon chuckle as Hermes grumbled small curses in return. Jeez, orange is the new black alright?

Charon could tell his lover was really hot and bothered judging by the tent in his orange underwear, so he probably shouldn't make Hermes wait for _way_ too long. After all, he knows how much his speedy partner hates waiting, or stalling in any way, shape or form, so he should do his duty as a good lover and satisfy the little messenger, right? Right.

_But for that to happen, a good first step would be for Charon to stop ogling Hermes' lean and defined figure as if he wanted to devour the man alive._

Hermes felt a tad self-conscious, but he allowed Charon to stare him down for a while, aware that his lover was seeing him like this for the first time, after all. And knowing that the other way around was true as well, Hermes allowed his eyes to drag over Charon's strong build, biting his lip when they landed on the large tent in the older god's fit pants. This is ridiculous. _What is Charon even packing in there? A chariot?_

Then again, Hermes should've expected that given the height of his lover. Charon, now having finished admiring Hermes, pulled the messenger closer and bowed his head, kissing at his neck and making the smaller shudder with a pleased groan. Hermes felt so needy and hard he had trouble thinking straight and if Charon wasn't going to hurry, the youth feels like he'll go insane. Charon, who was willing to indulge in his more possessive side today, took his time with kissing along Hermes' neck, marking the tan skin up in all the places he deemed fit, making the other moan. The boatman trailed his hands along every dip and curve on Hermes' body, almost in a reverent manner, before he hooked his fingers into the waistband of Hermes' boxers and hummed. " _Kkrraaaaugh..._ " Charon groaned softly near Hermes' ear, the translation being ' _May I take these off?_ '

_Hermes was too far gone to say no._

Charon swiftly removed Hermes' boxers, adding the offending piece of garment to the rest of their clothes pile and groaned in delight at the sight of the messenger's length standing up proud and leaking. The boatman thought he never saw anyone more beautiful than Hermes before in his entire life, truly. Hermes whined in embarrassment at being so exposed, but since it was Charon seeing him... this is fine, right? 

Charon took his time removing his leg armor and his pants, only to smirk devilishly when Hermes eyed his tented underwear in an almost hungry manner. The boatman took a hold of Hermes' hands and placed them at the waistband of his own underwear, growling deeply: ' _Wanna take them off?_ ' Hermes flushed, but he eagerly nodded, quickly sliding the underwear off from Charon's body, freezing when he was met with the taller's... _proportionate_ length, which was adorned by a neat patch of silver hair at the very base, matching Charon's hair color. Yep, it's clear.

Hermes is gonna _die_ if he doesn't get that in him in the next couple of minutes.

"You hid _this_ from me too? Gods, Charon, _what else are you hiding, you gorgeous man?_ " The messenger hummed, taking pleasure in the way the big boatman groaned at the praise, still having a hard time getting used to it and such. In lieu of an answer, Charon picked Hermes up by his thighs and pinned him back to the makeshift wall of the statue, the messenger hissing at the cold feeling on his bare back before he got busy having his mouth once again dominated by a very strong (and _horny_ , mind you) boatman whom he utterly adored. The smaller man thought nothing could ever compare to this feeling.

Now that they were once again in this position, with Hermes' legs wrapped around Charon's waist and the boatman's hands keeping him up by his thighs, the God of Swiftness could feel his lover's hard length pressing insistently against his entrance. It made Hermes moan softly at the thought of getting filled with _that_ , so he asked out loud, "C-Charon, dear, do you have any oil...? You can't expect me to take _that_ thing in without some prep, right, boss?" He nervously questioned, Charon smirking confidently in return. 

The taller raised one hand and snapped his fingers, a small bottle of oil appearing for them to use. Sometimes having a resourceful lover like Charon certainly pays off, huh? Though, if Hermes found out that the reason Charon even has oil for selling to begin with was the fact that he was the one providing it for the prince of the Underworld and the boatman's own brother, the messenger certainly would've laughed. 

If only he wasn't busy melting from his lover's long, skilled fingers working him open just now.

Hermes clutched on Charon's broad shoulders for dear life ( _Gods, all that paddling sure helped for something_ ), moaning softly and trying not to be too loud, which apparently displeased Charon. The boatman slowed down his movements, his two fingers that were inside Hermes now just idly stroking that sensitive bump there in a teasing manner, making the youth whine in return. "W-Why in my father's name d-did you-" Hermes wanted to say, only for Charon to interrupt him shortly.

" _Hraaaaah... Hoohhh..._ " Charon growled, which meant ' _You can be as loud as you like, pretty bird. No one is here but us._ ' Hermes flushed, but got the message loud and clear, to which nodded eagerly. If him being loud will get Charon to stop teasing him, then he will be as loud as he can.

Charon growled sweetly and buried his face in the crook of Hermes' neck, kissing and nipping at the skin there as he continued working the messenger open. Hermes moaned properly this time around and Charon rewarded him with a faster pace of his fingers, sneaking a third one in and earning a soft hiss and a pretty gasp from his lover's mouth in return. The wings on Hermes' head fluttered rapidly and the smaller ones on his discarded boots reacted as well, showing just how much the messenger was rearing for more. It certainly pleased his boatman, who groaned softly and bit his neck, Hermes groaning in pleasure as he tried to move his hips, to impale himself on those sinful fingers, yet (much to his displeasure) he couldn't with how close Charon was pressing him into the wall.

Charon didn't speed up more than that, though. Certainly, he knew Hermes wished things would go faster, but he wanted the smaller man to be able to take him in without feeling any pain or stinging. The 'Haste of Hermes' isn't always recommended, after all... 

It took another three full minutes for Charon to have four fingers buried deep into Hermes, spreading him open and making the messenger _sob_. Hermes' grip on Charon's shoulders was tight enough to make his knuckles white and Charon groaned softly, not bothered by it, asking if Hermes felt ready or not. " _Charon, are you k-kidding?!_ " Hermes protested in a strained voice, earning a smirk from Charon, who shifted to line himself up with his lover's entrance, Hermes shutting up and wrapping his arms properly around the boatman's neck for support.

Then, Charon pushed in. And Hermes saw _stars_.

The feeling of that large member penetrating him had Hermes' strong thighs tensing and his toes curling tight. Charon shushed him through it, groaning words of encouragement softly, telling him to relax, praising him for how tight and warm he was. Hermes would feel embarrassed, would he not be busy trying not to cum from being pushed into alone. Charon couldn't help but think his lover was utterly endearing and adorable.

Once Charon was sheathed all the way inside, he allowed Hermes time to adjust, the messenger panting, overwhelmed by the sensations coursing through his body at top speed. Charon kissed him through it, groaning gently, not daring to move a muscle unless Hermes would want him to, which made the smaller man smile sweetly at how considerate and careful this beast of a man could be at times. Okay, maybe all times. Charon was just awfully caring with him, okay?

"Y-You can... _haah... move...~_ " Hermes murmured once Charon allowed him to breathe and that's all the encouragement Charon could need. The boatman planted his bare feet properly into the ground (which, Hermes noticed a bit earlier, had their nails painted black, just like the fingernails) and started out slow, letting Hermes get used to it properly. Charon groaned lovingly as he began picking up speed, Hermes moaning in delight as he was thrusted into, Charon filling him _so good_ he thought his vision was going white. It seems like having a boyfriend with a large dick has absolutely no downsides, so far.

Hermes could feel his climax approaching him at lightning speed and he moaned in a slightly higher pitch when Charon managed to nail his prostate head on, crushing the poor bump in a way that drove the messenger _crazy_. The smaller man clawed at Charon's back and moaned, "C-Cha- _aah! Charon!_ Y-Yes! _Yes~!_ " to which Charon growled in an affectionate and heated manner, rewarding Hermes with another hard thrust against his sensitive prostate. 

It honestly didn't take long for Hermes to reach his peak, moaning Charon's name heatedly, throwing his head back against the golden wall behind him, eyes rolling up just slightly behind fluttering lids as he made a mess between their bodies with his come. Charon groaned sweetly and, after a few more thrusts, he came too, buried deep inside the messenger and filling him up to the brim. Hermes could only weakly moan as he felt his lover's release coat his walls, the liquid dripping slightly along Charon's shaft and onto the ground as well, making a small puddle.

For a while, neither of them moved. Charon was too busy taking in how beautifully disheveled Hermes looked and Hermes was preoccupied with getting his breathing to work right because _Blood and Darkness that was absolutely insane-_

Once he was sane enough to see what was in front of him properly, Hermes was met with the image of his handsome boatman, who looked at him with amethyst eyes filled with fondness, making his heart race happily. The messenger couldn't help but brush his fingers through Charon's long, wavy hair, coaxing him into a deep kiss, devoid of the previous hunger and simply filled with love and affection. Once they pulled away, Hermes chuckled softly, "That... surely was something, love." He joked, making Charon chuckle in that deep way of his. "As much as I hate breaking the moment, we still have work to do and I believe I am much later than I have any right to be if I wish to maintain my reputation..." Hermes murmured, Charon sounding as if he let out a soft sigh as he shifted, pulling out from the smaller with an obscene ' _pop_ ' that made the messenger's face burn. 

It only got worse when Hermes could feel his lover's seed sliding down his trembling thighs as soon as he was lowered to the ground.

In the end, Charon helped Hermes out with getting cleaned and the two of them parted ways with another kiss and the promise to see each other soon. Hermes knew, from that point on, that his boatman's secret was something he will cherish for the rest of his days. 

_Because no one else but him knew about it._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what the /heck/ did I just do- If my fic raises more awareness about the existence of this ship, I swear I'm gonna laugh my ass off lmaooo Anyway, I hope you people liked it and my silly headcanons and, well, next time I will surely write more ThanZag, so I hope you're ready! 
> 
> REMINDER: If you have any suggestions for either these two or Thanatos and Zagreus, write them down in the comments below for me to check out and choose from! Thank you for reading my works!


End file.
